


believe you are lovely

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, past self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>won't you stay alive?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>i'll take you on a ride</em>
  <br/>
  <em>i will make you believe you are lovely</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	believe you are lovely

  
  
"You're beautiful," Josh says, words ghosting over Tyler's skin. Tyler shivers. "You _are_."  
  
They're both naked, Josh on top of Tyler, but they don't seem to be having any kind of sex. Josh just seems to be kissing every part of him, and it's the most amazing thing Tyler's ever felt.  
  
"You are so gorgeous," Josh tells him, eyes hot with what seems to be everything.  
  
Josh's hands trace over the thin, pale scars on Tyler's arms. "I love you," he says, kissing each one.


End file.
